


NaruHina 2020

by angelic_alixx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Firsts, NaruHina - Freeform, naruhina2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_alixx/pseuds/angelic_alixx
Summary: A collection of short NaruHina fics for NaruHina 2020.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Firsts

“What is the matter with me?!” Two very nervous teenagers thought as they walked to Ichiraku’s. 

One felt a tornado of butterflies tumbling in her stomach, the other with hands so sweaty that even his prosthetic hand was drenched. 

“I fought against Madera and saved the world from a psychotic chakra eating monster! Get it together, Uzumaki! He nervously chuckled as he looked down at the petite kunoichi.

“It's ok. I.Am.Fine. I am not the same little girl from the academy. I will NOT faint. I-I’m a kunoichi that defended him against Pain and fought along his side during the war. We already kissed for God’s sake. Get it together, Hyuga!” 

She turned to smile at him and noticed that he was already looking down at her. They both quickly looked away with matching blushes. 

They made to Ichiraku a short time later. He pulled the entrance curtain aside for Hinata to let her in first. 

“Thank you, Naruto-kun.”

“So cute!” They both thought. 

“Ohayō gozaimasu!” Ayame called out. “What can I get you started with? We are having a special today. But one large bowl, get the second half off!” 

“Hi Ayame!” Naruto smiled his radiant smile.  
“Hello Ayame-chan,” Hinata slightly bowed with her own smile. 

“Ah! Naruto! Hinata! How are you guys? It's been a while.”

“We have been good. Just starving, right Hinata.”

“Mmhm. I was craving Ichiraku,” she chuckled. 

“Well then, it's on the house since it's been so long since we have seen our favorite customers!” Ayame was so happy to see them, finally together. She quickly served them their favorites and continued her work. 

“So, you too on a date?” Ayame asked after serving the other patrons. 

Naruto, unceremoniously, choked on the mouthful of noodles that he was in the process of eating. Hinata was too worried about Naruto to process the question. 

“I will take that as a yes!” She chimed, satisfied with Naruto’s reaction. 

After making sure that Naruto was ok, she turned to Ayame. 

“I'm sorry Ayame. What was your question?” She asked innocently, truly not hearing what she asked. 

“I asked if you guys were on a date. And by Naruto’s obvious reaction, it seems like you are,” she giggled. She turned to the kitchen and called for her dad. “Hey dad! Guess who’s finally dating?” 

Teuchi runs out to see for himself. And lo and behold, it was Naruto and Hinata. 

“About time!” Teuchi teased. “Everyone but you knew she liked ya,” he laughed wholeheartedly, truly happy that Naruto found someone. “Gotcha hands full with this one, ey Hinata?” He teased. 

Hinata, however was as red as the brightest tomato. She couldn't speak and her eyes fell on everyone but Naruto. 

“Oh no. She's going to faint. What have I done. I just ruined our FIRST date. What do I do?”

Naruto frantically looked around, see how to salvage the rest of his date, when he felt a small, warm hand grasp his. He knows this hand. He has held it many times in his childhood, he would never forget the feel of it. Even then, just this small touch, this calm feeling seeped through him, starting at his hand, spreading to his head, his toes, and then to his erratically beating heart. 

“Yes Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san. We are on our first date.” Hinata no longer looked red, just a dust of pink on her cheeks, as she answered their question. “And I hope to have, many, many more.” Her face split into the most beautiful luminous smile he has ever seen on Hinata. “If you don't mind that is, Naruto-kun.”

He turned fully to her now, wanting-no, needing- to absorb her in all her glory. He grinned his boyish, shy grin that she now recently discovered he only let her witness. 

“Yea, I'd like that. I’d like that very much.”


	2. "First Time"

The air around them was electric. They sat on the bed, back to back, clad in nothing but a lilac lace bra and panties and green toad briefs. Their bodies were flushed from the contact. 

“Are you sure you are ready for this Hinata? We don't have to if you aren't ready, y’know?” He gulped loudly, trying to maintain his composure. 

“I'm s-s-sure Na-Naruto-kun,” she stuttered out, cursing her childish habit. 

“I'm ready for this. I can't hold back any longer. These feelings I've been having, I don't think I can contain them anymore,” the Hyuuga thought. 

“Is this really happening? I have been dreaming of this moment for a long time,” Naruto thought. 

For the last few months, the couple have done nothing but kiss. But recently it had gone further. 

Two weeks earlier…

Sounds of soft kisses can be heard in Naruto's apartment. Hinata straddled Naruto's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, placing delicate kisses to his soft lips. A gentle blush caressed Hinata’s checks and a furious one caressed Naruto’s. He held Hinata by the waist, almost anchoring her to him. And she appreciated that because she felt like she would float away if he didn't. 

He moved to caress her face, trying to bring her mouth closer to his. With the slow movement, he accidentally skimmed Hinata’s breasts, eliciting the most arousing sound he has ever heard. She mewled into his mouth, almost losing her composure completely. 

“Again,” she whispered, almost pleading in between kisses. She didn’t know what she was doing, not at all able to control her lustful thoughts. 

Naruto paused for just a moment, not sure whether or not he heard her correctly. But he stopped his path to her face and fondled her breasts again. This time, Hinata arched into his touch, separating briefly from their kisses. She felt like her skin was on fire, molten lava coursing through her veins. 

Her reaction to his touch caused his own body to react, now poking at her center. They stilled for a moment and slowly made eye contact again. 

“Gomen!” Hinata scrambled from Naruto’s lap. “I am so sorry Naruto-kun. I-I-I…” she struggled to find the right words.   
“No I’m sorry Hinata. My body just reacted!” He tried in vain to cover the tent in his sweats. “Um, I just need a minute.” He rushed off to the bathroom. 

After that day, the sexual tension between only grew. So much so, that their friends constantly teased them about it. So, it brought them to today, on Naruto’s bed, about to see each other completely nude for the first time. They were nervous, being this intimate.

“Ok so, on the count of three then,” Naruto said, trying to sound confident. 

“O-ok,” Hinata squeaked nervously. 

“1...2...3,” they both turned around and stared at each other’s faces, too frightened of their own wandering eyes. Hinata broke contact first. She started at his signature whisker marks, down to his soft lips. She reached his toned chest, recognizing some of the scars from his missions and the war. She reached his chiseled abs, blushing further from the adulterous thoughts running through her mind. 

Naruto held his breath as Hinata observed him. He loved the flush that started at her cheeks and continued to her full breasts. Hinata was small, but strong. Her stomach was toned from years of discipline in the Hyuuga compound. He continued on to her wide hips and her legs. He quickly looked away to hide his blush. He should not be imaging scenes from Icha Icha Paradise right now.

They looked at each other again, and each was sporting a very bloody nose bleed. And then, Hinata fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I wrote another short fic about Naruto's and Hinata's 'first time.' What did you guys think? I laughed at the end because it's just so Hinata. But I also have in mind a really hot version their first time. This was inspired by a short comic I saw on Tumblr a while back.


	3. In Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my submission for NaruHina2020.

Delicate, slender fingers interlaced with tanned, calloused ones. Warmth permeated from them of both, spreading and causing tingles through each of their interlocked fingers. They have been dating for quite a few months now, but the feeling of holding hands never fades, never gets old, and they seem to enjoy it more and more each time they do. 

She was so nervous the first time, wiping them down the front of her lilac skirt. She could tell that he was nervous too. He was keeping his hands busy--shoved in his pockets, entwined behind his head, scratching his whiskered cheeks. Hinata found it adorable and decided to take the plunge first, to help relieve his nerves and let him know that she was there, like she always was. 

She took a deep breath, preparing and timing when to catch his hand in mid-swing as they walked the village. She was so focused on his hands, that she hadn’t noticed his side long glance at her. Naruto found her focused stare the cutest expression he had ever seen on her and grabbed her hand instead. 

Hinata was startled with the sudden contact and looked up with wide eyes and a steady blush filled her cheeks. Naruto smiled down at her with his brilliant grin, and they continued, hand in hand. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gentle tendrils searched for support around his firm body. They were shaking like a small leaf on a branch. Her breathy whispers and chants of his name floated to his ears, causing his own curses to spill like a flood from his lips. 

Their bodies moved in tandem, eliciting the most carnal and erotic sounds to resonate throughout the room. She clung to Naruto’s body, desperate to find the release she was chasing. He gazed at her from above, a minute smirk forming on his lips. Hinata was too busy riding the wave that was her imminent orgasm. 

Naruto adjusted himself a little bit, reaching around his back to Hinata’s hand to place above her head. He pinned her down slightly with his body weight. She opened her eyes, surprised by the sudden movement. 

He continued to pump into her, like a rabid animal in heat. He was chasing his climax and racing to help Hinata reach hers. He stared at her almost opalescent eyes. 

“I…love...you...Hi-Hinata.” He grunted in between thrusts. He squeezed her hands, trying to convey his love through his actions. She knew how much Naruto loved her. He demonstrated it every single day. She gave Naruto’s hands a firm squeeze and in a low moan repeated those same words to him. 

Hinata reached Nirvana causing white hot flashes to blur her vision. Her lower cavern squeezed in a vice-like grip and caused Naruto to reach his as well. 

He plopped on the bed next to her and quickly cuddled her into the crook of his arm, only covering themselves in a thin sheet. He held her hands in his and realized how much smaller hers were to his, but how perfectly they fit into his hands, like the last piece of the puzzle of his existence. 

He squeezed just a little tighter, as did she. He was excited to see how life would be now with Hinata in it. He knew it would be wonderful, because with each touch of Hinata’s hand, there was always left behind a trace of her love, of herself, with him always. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hands shook uncontrollably. They are also covered in copious amounts of blood, still fresh and dripping from her fingertips like a leaky faucet. Naruto knew this wasn't easy for her, however, she did it for him. He had lost a lot of chakra utilizing the newly acquired Hiraishin technique and then fighting off the rouge nin that had ambushed their party on the way to the Land of Lightning. 

“It's ok now Hinata. It’s over,” he gently cooed, approaching slowly as to not frighten her. 

She looked up at him, a sense of relief washed over her face like a wave splashing the shore. 

“I-I-I th-thought I w-was going to l-lo-lose you!” She wept into his jacket. 

He was caught a little by surprise. Naruto honestly thought she was concerned about what she had done. Even though we both know that as shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, death is bound to occur. But Hinata is not one to hurt anyone, even an enemy, if she could help it. 

He sighed deeply, realizing his mistake. Hinata's hands are gentle, tender, loving, warm and healing. But, when someone she loved was in danger, they were cold, hard, and the most deadly he had ever encountered. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You can come in now, Naruto,” Sakura calles from the door, a bright smile gracing her face. Naruto bolted passed her into the hospital room. 

“Careful you idiot!” She half yelled, trying not to disturb anyone in the room. 

He stopped short of Hinata’s bed, quietly observing her tired form. She looked up at him, exuding radiance. She had just been through something that he could never in his life imagine or begin to comprehend. 

“Naruto-kun,” she whispered, tearing him out of his trance. He shook his head, trying to get his bearings. He slowly made his way to her bed, holding his break. He gazed down at Hinata, his wife, with the little bundle in her arms, Boruto. He was hypersensitive to his surroundings, listening to Hinata’s heart monitor, the birds flying by the open window, the soft ‘click’ of the door behind him.

He could hardly contain his happiness--filling to the brim until it spilled over with his tears of pure joy. They sat and cried quietly together, laughing in between. They have always wanted a family, love, support. But they each lacked that in some form in their adolescence, and in Naruto’s case, all of his life. But now, together, they sat with the culmination of their joy and love. 

They held Bolt’s tiny fingers in each of their hands, uncertain of the future, but content with walking it hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had this done for a couple weeks now, but life got in the way and I now had the chance to upload.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition to NaruHina 2020. I will try to participating all year. Please go check out NaruHina 2020 on tumblr.


End file.
